mychofandomcom-20200213-history
Jessica Lawrence
Jessica is a main protagonist in the Thorn film series. Biography Jessica Lawrence discovered she was adopted on the eve of her sixteenth birthday. What she didn't realise was that her true heritage was hidden from her to keep her safe from Thorn. A mysterious monster that fathered her 16 years early returns for her. Jess survived her first ordeal with Thorn, but it forever changed her, turning her in a wreck. It was only when she was forced to face him in those final moments that Jess found the strength to stop him. History February 29th 1992 * Jessica Lawrence is born and left on the door step of her mother's childhood friends Olivia Ormonde and John Lawrence. Bethany disappears. These events take place in Mask of Thorn. February 29th 2008 * Jessica discovers that she is adopted and when she finds adoption papers and note and diary from her birth mother 'Bethany'. She confront her parents and, taking the diary, she runs away from home. * She decides to stay at the school after hours with her friends. * Thorn shows up and finds her, killing her friends and her cheer leading group as he tries to get to her, Jessica escapes the school and runs into Eric Jones who tries to protect her. * Thorn is struck by lightning and disappears. * At the hospital, Jessica finds that almost all of her friends have been murdered, she is attacked by a nurse who is from the sect that worships the monster, the nurse kills herself when cornered. These events take place in Legacy of Thorn. February 29th 2012 * Jessica, now mentally unstable, is used as bait by the other survivors to bring Thorn out in the open. They stop ad him and take him to the warehouse where they plan to kill him. * Thorn's human form, Issac Thomas, sees her and becomes focused on her before the Police show up and Issac escapes and get his mask back. * Thorn murders everyone and Eric manages to get Jess to safety and distracts Thorn so she can escape, telling her to keep running until morning. Clark finds her and knocks her out. * Jess wakes up on the roof of the warehouse where Clark has tied her up. He decides to give her up to Thorn but Thorn kills him and Eric, still alive, saves Jess but is knocked off the roof. * Jess confronts Thorn and tells him she knows who he is. Revealing that she has figured out that he is her Father. She electrocutes him with a stray eclectic wire, but Thorn comes back to life and knocks her from the roof into the water below. * They disappear. These events take place in Legacy of Thorn. February 29th 2016 * Jessica appears on the outskirts of Avondale. She is pursued by Thorn who closes in on her. A van pulls up and a group of H.E.X.A.G.O.N. Agents leap out and incapacitate him before taking him and driving off. Leaving Jess on the road see with her newborn baby, Beth. These events take place in the after credits sequence of Legacy of Thorn. Appearances * Thorn (Short Film) * Legacy of Thorn * Mask of Thorn Category:Characters